Música, camara, acción!
by Nyasweet
Summary: Una nueva propuesta de trabajo pondra los sentimientos de Kyoko contra las cuerda mientras sigue en busca de sus sueños de ser una gran actriz, qué pasará con Ren? qué pasará con Sho? descubranlo en esta nueva historia!


Aclaraciones:

Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen.

Bien dicho esto comencemos….

**La propuesta**

En una mañana normal en la LVM, una mujer se bajaba de un taxi para ir a visitar a un viejo amigo.

-hola- dice la mujer acercándose a la recepción.

-si, en que puedo servirle- dice la recepcionista.

-vengo a ver al director de LVM-

-tiene usted cita?- pregunta la recepcionista

-si-

-bien deme su nombre-

-Shalona- dice la persona con una voz un tanto baja.

-que? Usted es Shalona!- dice la recepcionista.

-shhhh no tiene por qué gritarlo- dice la mujer pretendiendo que baje la voz un poco.

-sí, discúlpeme, puede pasar la están esperando-

-gracias-

Shalona se dirige a la oficina del director. Un hombre disfrazado como árabe le atiende.

-señorita Shalona puede pasar el director la ha estado esperando-

-arigatou-

Al entrar a la oficina nota que el director no esta solo.

-Shalona! Tiempo sin verte!-

-hola! Lo mismo digo! – dice dándole un abrazo.

-disculpe director, ya me puedo retirar?-

-si, Mogami-kun puedes irte, pero antes déjame presentarte a Shalona-

-hola es un gusto conocerla- se inclina Kyoko ligeramente en señal de saludo.

-gracias igualmente- le dice Shalona con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno, yo me retiro director-

Kyoko se va y ambos se sientan, el asistente trae algo de café.

-cuéntame como te han ido las cosas- dice el director.

-muy bien, giras por todo el mundo, actuación en teatro, la verdad me dejan muy exhausta pero hago lo que me gusta así que estoy muy bien-

-me alegro de oír eso y dime que es esa propuesta que has recibido de la que me hablaste-

-bueno…me han ofrecido ser codirectora de una serie musical-

-waw eso es genial! y de que trata el proyecto-

-bueno es una serie romántica con mucho drama, esta apuntada para el publico adolecente puesto que se ha hecho invitación a muchos artistas que son tendencia ahora, pero la historia es para toda la familia-

-que gran proyecto!-

-si lo es, será un trabajo muy difícil pero espero que sea muy gratificante-

-y a pesar de que estoy muy agradecido de que vengas a visitarme estoy seguro de que vienes por algo mas no?-

-tan intuitivo como siempre jaja si tengo pedirte un favor-

-cuál?-

-necesito que me des una actriz que pueda conformar el reparto-

-quieres a una de mis actrices? Cuál?-

-bueno quiero a la que interpreto a Mio en la novela Dark Moon-

-a Mio? Entonces deduzco que estás buscando a la villana de la serie no?-

-pues si busco una villana que pueda mostrarse como la mas malvada del mundo jaja y por lo que vi en la actriz que interpreto a Mio tiene esa esencia malvada que hará que el publico a penas la vea la odie-

-jaja quieres que odien a mi actriz? Jaja-

-bueno la idea es que la odien pero que al final de la serie la amen, eso es algo muy difícil de lograr pero estará bien claro solo si es una actriz que está a la altura de lo que se le exige, que dices? Crees que deba ofrecerle este trabajo?-

-te doy mi permiso de que le presentes este trabajo formalmente pero no te garantizo que lo acepte….a menos…..

-a menos que?-

-ella ama los cuentos de hadas si no acepta formalmente puedes convencerla con algo de eso-

-mmm…interesante, bueno y donde esta Mio?-

-su verdadero nombre es Mogami Kyoko y es la chica que acabas de ver-

-qué? Esa chica común es la gran Mio, pero ella….ella….no tiene esa aura malvada!-

-es obvio que no se va a parecer a Mio en todo momento-

-bueno, dame su dirección-

-bien, y te quedas a cenar? A mi quería esposa le gustara verte-

-dile a la musa que la veré en otro momento, tengo solo el día de hoy para visitar y confirmar la participación del resto del elenco- dice levantándose

-bueno, que te vaya bien con el nuevo proyecto-

-gracias, nos vemos pronto- tras decir esto, sale de la oficina.

Al dia siguiente…..

-ho no! Se me hizo tarde!- decía Kyoko poniéndose los zapatos – si me apuro llegare antes de que suene el timbre de retraso- abrió la puerta y encontró un auto muy lujoso en la puerta y una mujer con una gabardina negra larga y sobrero del mismo color y unas gafas de sol.

-tu eres Kyoko Mogami?- le pregunto acercándose.

-he…si…-

-bien vamos!- le dijo tomándola de la mano, la arrojo dentro del coche en la parte de pasajero, y ella se subió del otro lado arranco el coche y salió rápidamente del lugar.

-he…disculpe…pero esto es un secuestro?-

-que ya te olvidaste de mí? Nos conocimos ayer- dice sacándose los lentes de sol.

-a si! Señorita Shalona!-

-jaja señorita? Que dulce eres, ya me caíste bien- dice sin dejar de conducir.

-bueno, discúlpeme pero hoy voy a asistir a clases y….-

-vas a la escuela donde van las estrellas no?- le interrumpe.

-si-

-entonces no hay problema si faltas por trabajo- dice con una sonrisa como si nada.

-pero hoy es mi día libre y quiero ir a la escuela-

-vamos Kyoko acompáñame a unos lugares-

-qué?- no entendiendo por que decía eso.

-sí, veras, estuve en Japón hace más de 7 años y quiero pasear por la ciudad-

-no quiero ser grosera pero….y por qué tengo que ir con usted?-

-pues, tu jefe me dijo que podías acompañarme tú-

-el jefe?-

-sí, así que vamos!-

Llegaron a un centro comercial, entraron a algunas tiendas, Shalona compro ropa y otras cosas, mientras Kyoko la seguía de un lugar a otro preguntándose por que tenía que ir con ella.

Finalmente se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron algo de comer.

-se ve delicioso- decía Shalona comenzando a comer – vamos Kyoko come, ya te dije que yo invito-

-he... Si, itadakimasu-

-dime Kyoko allí donde te recogí, es tu casa?-

-si-

-entonces tus padres son los dueños?-

-no, yo solo alquilo una habitación allí, yo no tengo padres- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-que les paso?-

-no se enoje pero no me gusta hablar de ello-

-entiendo, escucha Kyoko la verdad es que estoy aquí para ofrecerte un trabajo- dice cambiando el tema.

-un trabajo?-

-si veras soy una codirectora de una serie que comenzara a emitirse en un mes aproximadamente y quiero que tú participes-

-de que trata la serie-

-pues es una serie romántica con mucho drama-

-y cuál es el papel que quiere ofrecerme-

-quiero que seas la villana de mi serie-

-lo suponía- dijo suspirando.

-bueno en realidad es un papel un tanto difícil pues será una villana odiada por el público pero al final te conviertes en buena-

-seria alguien buena? En serio?- dice expectante.

-sí y que dices?-

-bueno lo tendría que pensar-

-bien, toma- dice sacando de su cartera y entregándole un libro – este es el libreto, léelo y toma una decisión, solo te digo que será un gran paso en tu carrera-

-De acuerdo- dice Kyoko tomando el libro pero apenas lee el titulo….-que es esto?!- dice exaltada.

-es el libreto- dice Shalona señalando lo obvio.

-me refiero a que aquí dice- señalando el libreto – "musical" –

-sí, y?- dice Shalona como si nada.

* * *

_**Hola fans de Skip Beat, espero que les guste esta nueva historia, en la que Kyoko se adentrara también en el mundo de la música.**_

_**Nya se despide, paz!**_


End file.
